


The Beautiful Fragrance of Us

by BumbleBeeBri



Series: Polyamorous DaiSuga x IwaOi [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Don't post to other sites please, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mating Bond, Multi, Omega/Omega, Polyamory, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Some Plot, Switch Oikawa Tooru, Top Sawamura Daichi, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeBri/pseuds/BumbleBeeBri
Summary: It was nearly silent in the room as the four men focused on pleasuring each other. It was a conglomerate of soft noises that represented how good they were all feeling. Suga’s soft sighs and Iwaizumi’s deep rumbles meshed well with Oikawa’s quiet whimpers and Daichi’s low groans. It was no different from all of the other times they’d touched and caressed one another’s skin. Their individual scents were as strong as ever. Oak, cedar, citrus, and lavender were all encompassing as the four men barrelled towards their end goal of finally forming a four-way bond.Or Daichi, Iwaizumi, Sugawara, and Oikawa finally all bond.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Polyamorous DaiSuga x IwaOi [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080923
Comments: 35
Kudos: 257





	The Beautiful Fragrance of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! The final piece of the series is here. (I actually don't really know if this is going to be the final piece or not. It depends on my workload since my classes for college have begun. I've had to switch my focus to classes, so that's where my full attention is now). Anyway, thank you so much for sticking around and continuing to read my work. I hope you enjoy!

Suga had always been the observant type. He’d been so ever since he was a third year in Karasuno. He’d observe the others around him during morning and afternoon practices, practice matches, and official matches. He learned quite a lot from simply observing. He learned that Yamaguchi fiddled with his fingers when nervous, and that Nishinoya sometimes purposefully pressed down on the bruises he received from being libero. He didn’t do it because he liked the pain; he did it because he just thought the colors were pretty. That knowledge had Suga introducing him to watercolor paint so he could stop putting a hindrance on his healing. Kageyama looked to the left every time he lied. Asahi never stepped on cracks or lines because he was superstitious and loved his mother and father very much. 

He’d learned lots about his boyfriends since they’d made things official. He was fully aware of all of Daichi’s little quirks because he’d been with him the longest. Daichi constantly dreamt about volleyball matches because he’d sometimes mutter ‘one more’ and ‘don’t mind’ in his sleep. He also wore patterned socks because they made him happy. It didn’t take long to learn Oikawa’s quirks. The man lost everything very easily. He was no longer in charge of holding the remote to the television because they ended up needing to buy another one after Oikawa lost the first. The second remote went missing shortly after that. Even though he lost everything, Oikawa was really good in the kitchen. He’d been so ever since his father taught him culinary skills as a child. Iwaizumi preferred pens to pencils. Sometimes he would be in charge of writing down the grocery list, and he wouldn’t do so until he found a pen even though a pencil was readily available. Also, Iwaizumi’s biggest quirk that Suga still couldn’t get over was the fact that the man didn’t like mushrooms. 

Suga loved noticing the little things. He liked watching Daichi sidle up to Oikawa in the kitchen and quietly watch the man cook. He noticed the way Iwaizumi glared at anyone who stared at Daichi for too long when they were in public. Oikawa’s taken to wearing some of Suga’s sweaters even though they’re a bit too small for him. It was all of the little things that made Suga confident that he didn’t have to worry about their relationship not working out. 

He’d been wanting to bring _it_ up for a while. He just wasn’t sure when it would be a good time to do so. Suga knew it was a big deal, so he didn’t want to spring it on them while they were out in public. It had to be done when they were in the apartment and comfortable. 

_Actually,_ Suga thought as he observed his three boyfriends who were lounging on the too small couch with him. _Now could probably work._

“I think it’s finally time,” he announced. 

Suga watched as three pairs of eyes looked at him. He took a moment to briefly admire their beauty. They were all different shades of brown, but one wasn’t less captivating than the other. 

“For?” Daichi asked, absentmindedly running his hands through Oikawa’s hair. The omega was quietly purring contentedly. Iwaizumi quirked a brow but still continued to gently rub Suga’s feet. 

“Us to all bond.”

If the topic hadn’t been so serious, Suga would’ve definitely giggled at his lovers’ reactions. Daichi’s eyes widened comically while Oikawa’s entire body jerked in surprise, and Iwaizumi completely froze. 

“Oh,” Daichi breathed. 

It was silent for a long time, much longer than Suga had expected and been comfortable with. His lips twisted into a frown as he struggled to keep his scent from giving his feelings away. Iwaizumi quickly went back to massaging Suga’s feet at the musky smell of apprehension that he was beginning to emit. 

“Say something, please.” Suga cleared his throat and clasped his hands together. “There are three of you, so one of you say something.”

“You really want that with us, Kou-chan?” 

Suga’s face softened as he peered at the other omega. “Of course, I do. You don’t?” 

“I- No, I do, I guess. It just makes everything real, you know?”

“Oikawa, it was real for me the second you and I kissed at the karaoke bar.” Suga shook his head, “our relationship was never temporary in my mind.” At the sight of Suga’s sullen features, Oikawa sat up. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he realized Suga wasn’t finished speaking. “It hurts to know that it is for you, though. I would’ve never guessed from the way you’ve acted around Daichi and I.” 

“That’s not what I meant!” Oikawa waved his hands in front of him. He shuffled close to the omega and huffed out a breath as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say next. “I don’t see our relationship as temporary. I never did, I promise. It’s just that I’m comfortable where we’re at, and I’m nervous to change it because I don’t want things to go wrong.” 

“I don’t understand,” Suga stated, “why do you think things will go wrong?” 

“You know how I tend to lose things?” 

“Yeah, you lost my red sweater yesterday even though you didn’t even step foot out of the apartment. I’m still not quite sure how you were even able to do that.” 

Daichi chuckled quietly, but he didn’t speak. He moved so he was leaning against Iwaizumi. The older alpha wrapped a loose arm around his shoulders. 

“Mm, yeah,” Oikawa nodded, “I’ll find it, I promise. Anyway, I’m afraid that my inability to hold onto things will eventually transfer over to our relationship as a whole. I’m scared of losing you guys, so that’s why I’m wary of bonding because it’s a change that may not work out in my favor.” 

Suga didn’t expect all three men to completely jump with joy at his suggestion of bonding. However, he certainly didn’t expect this. He didn’t expect this level of vulnerability that Oikawa was exhibiting right now. He took it in stride, though. Lifting a hand, he ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair and pressed a gentle kiss to his nose. 

“Tooru,” Suga whispered, “I’m not leaving, and neither is Daichi. Iwaizumi is definitely not leaving either. You two have been bonded since high school, right?” 

“Yeah, but I’m not really worried about Iwa-chan. He’s had to deal with me for the entirety of high school volleyball. If he wanted to leave, he would’ve done so ages ago.” 

“Sometimes I regret not doing so,” Iwaizumi muttered. 

Oikawa gasped and glared at him, “mean, Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi chuckled and winked, “I’m kidding, pup. Bonding with you was one of the happiest moments I’ve experienced.” 

“It was the same for me with Daichi,” Suga said, “so that’s why I want to share that experience with you and Iwaizumi. Oikawa, I really appreciate you telling me your fear. It’s not a decision that needs to be figured out right here and right now, but I at least wanted to start the discussion. It’s just something to think about. I know I’m not the only one who wants us all to bond. Daichi really wants to bond with you.”

The alpha looked surprised at Suga’s statement. “How do you know that? I never said anything.”

“It’s pretty obvious. You always bare your neck to him every time he kisses you there. You want him to break the skin because you want his mark, right?”

Daichi blushed underneath his omega’s thoughtful gaze. He knew Suga was attentive, but sometimes he was taken aback by just how much Suga really picked up on the subtle things he did. 

“Yeah,” Daichi answered because he knew there was no point in trying to deny how much he wanted to bond with the other omega. Iwaizumi bonded with him during his rut, so now he was eager to receive a bond mark from Oikawa too. “I didn’t want to bring it up, but I really am open to forming a complete bond.”

“I want to as well. Although, I do understand your fear, I don’t think it’ll make much of a difference, pup,” Iwaizumi stated. “We’ve moved into the same apartment, and we sleep in the same bed every night. Daichi and Suga have met our parents, and we’ve met theirs.” 

“My mom was talking about grandchildren before we all could even get our shoes off,” Daichi chuckled as he looked at Oikawa. “I’ve been bonded with Suga since high school, too. I’ve never once thought about breaking our bond. I know I wouldn’t want to break one with either you or Iwaizumi.” 

Oikawa pouted, “now I feel bad for not immediately being on board.”

“Don’t be!” Suga exclaimed, “I just wanted to bring it up to you three. Don’t let us pressure you into agreeing simply because we all want to.” 

“But that’s the thing, Suga-chan,” Oikawa smiled. “I do want to, I’m just scared. Don’t take my fear as a no, because that’s not what it’s meant to be.”

“Are you sure?” Suga asked, searching Oikawa’s face for lies. 

“I really am. As long as you assuage my fears, I’ll be fine.” 

“‘Assuage,’” Iwaizumi repeated quietly. He looked at Daichi, “I didn’t even know he knew that word.”

Daichi laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Iwaizumi’s lips. Suga smiled softly and decided to pull the younger omega closer to him. Oikawa shifted around until his head was resting in Suga’s lap and his long legs were resting across Daichi and Iwaizumi. 

“So, we’re really going to do it then? We’re going to all bond?” Oikawa asked curiously. 

Suga peered down at him and moved a tuft of hair off his forehead. “Yeah, seems like it.” 

“How are we going to do it?” 

“I’m actually not really sure,” Suga said. He raised his head to look at Daichi and Iwaizumi. “What do you two think?” 

“Doing it all at once seems like… A lot of biting. We each have to bite two people.” Daichi eyed Iwaizumi, “well, except for Hajime.” 

Iwaizumi grimaced, “I still feel bad about that.” 

Daichi placed a hand on the bond mark Iwaizumi gave him during his rut, “I don’t.” He tilted his head, and hummed, “how would we all bond? Like, how would we manage it? Do we make it a big thing, too? Like dinner and a celebration, or should we keep it small? Mm, when should we te-” “Daichi,” Iwaizumi interrupted as he gently nudged the younger alpha. “You’re rambling.” 

“Sorry,” Daichi apologized. He laughed a little at his actions, “it’s going to be a lot of biting, but I feel like bonding is another thing that we should all be there for.” 

“I think so, too,” Iwaizumi agreed. “I really wish Suga and Oikawa could’ve been there when I bonded with you. It’s a really big milestone in our relationship, and they should’ve been there for it.” 

“They can be there for when I leave my bond mark on you,” Daichi reassured. “Plus, you can always reopen your mark on me. It won’t be exactly the same, but it’s really close.”

Iwaizumi nodded, “okay, that sounds good. We’ll probably just have to figure out the biting thing when we get to it. I don’t think it should be too planned out or anything. I feel like planning will take away from the fun of it. I don’t want it to be too calculated because then it may feel like a chore.” Iwaizumi’s face took on a serious look, “everyone has to eat before we do it. Daichi almost passed out after I bonded him. It scared me, and I don’t want to go through it again.”

Daichi, Suga, and Oikawa all gave Iwaizumi determined nods. Suga ruffled Oikawa’s hair and leaned down to peck his forehead. “I can’t wait to bond with you,” he smiled before peeking up to look at Iwaizumi. “You too, Iwa.” 

The alpha rumbled, “I can’t either, Koushi.” 

Unfortunately, they were unable to bond until the beginning of the next month. Something always seemed to get in the way. Daichi had a major project that took up most of his time and attention. Suga’s job was short two people, so the man had volunteered to pick up extra shifts until new employees were hired. It’d become normal for him to come home and immediately slip into bed so he could nap. Oikawa’s knee had flared up again and was acting as quite the nuisance while Iwaizumi was staying out late for volleyball practices.

“If I don’t bond with you guys soon, I’m literally going to start crying,” Oikawa announced as he bounded into the apartment. Suga looked up from his cellphone and Daichi paused the movie he was watching. Iwaizumi poked his head out from where he was tidying up the kitchen.

“Weren’t you the one who said you were scared?” Iwaizumi asked curiously. “I’m surprised you’re so eager.” 

“Yeah, but I keep staring at Daichi’s neck whenever he’s around me. I want my other two boyfriends’ bond marks on me already. Whenever I mention I have more than one boyfriend to people, they always ask about why I only have one mark. It makes me upset that I can’t show Daichi and Koushi off when they’re not with me.”

Suga cooed at Oikawa, “that’s so sweet, Tooru.” He looked around at the four of them. “None of us are doing anything now,” Suga observed. “I don’t have work tomorrow either, so I can stay up late, too.”

“Yeah, I finally turned in my project yesterday, so I’m free,” Daichi stated. 

“I don’t have practice today,” Iwaizumi said as he washed his hands. “Is your knee still bothering you?” 

“Nope!” Oikawa beamed. He jumped in place a few times to show that it could handle his weight and movement. “See? It’s fine.” He grabbed Iwaizumi from the kitchen and led him to the bedroom. Daichi stood up and waited for Suga to do the same before they followed after Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

“Wait,” the older alpha said, “when was the last time everyone ate?” 

Daichi smiled at his concern, “Suga and I did just before you got home.” 

“I ate lunch an hour ago,” Oikawa answered. “Don’t worry, Iwa-chan. No one’s going to faint, and if we do… Well, then it’ll be from love.”

“Please never say anything like that ever again,” Iwaizumi stated.

Oikawa playfully punched Iwaizumi in the shoulder as he pouted. “I was trying to be romantic.”

“I thought it was cute, Tooru,” Suga reassured. He stepped up to the taller omega and stood on the tips of his toes so he could kiss him. “You’re quite the unconventional romantic.” He began to undress the omega and smiled when Oikawa scrambled to do the same. They crawled onto the bed and Suga didn’t hesitate to place Oikawa how he wanted him. Oikawa was comfortably on his back and he smirked when Suga threw a leg over him and settled down. He leaned forward so he could kiss him again. 

Daichi watched the two for a moment before he felt lips against his neck. He turned to face Iwaizumi and captured his lips in a kiss of their own. Like Suga, he took charge and started undressing Iwaizumi on his own accord. He was eager to get Iwaizumi naked so he could feel his skin against his own. 

“Who do you think is going to bite first?” Daichi asked curiously once he’d made it onto the bed with the other alpha. The two were having a hard time focusing on each other when their omegas had already managed to really get things going. Oikawa already had a finger in Suga, and it looked like he was preparing to slip in a second. 

“Oikawa, for sure,” Iwaizumi stated. “He’s told me that he’s really warmed up to the idea of bonding.” 

Daichi watched fondly as Suga gripped his and Oikawa’s cocks in his hand so he’d be able to jerk them off together. It was a beautiful sight to see the way Oikawa’s eyes slipped shut as well as the way his lips parted to release a soft moan. Suga smiled sweetly and rolled his hips down against the two fingers that were still fucking into him. Daichi only turned his head away when he felt Iwaizumi slip something into his hand.

He eyed the lube before looking at the older alpha, “oh, you want me to open myself up instead?” 

“Mm, not exactly,” Iwaizumi answered. 

“You…” Daichi trailed off as he thought for a moment. “You want me to hold the bottle for you?” 

“Dai-chan,” Oikawa giggled, “he wants you to finger him open.” 

Daichi’s eyes widened as he stared at Iwaizumi in surprise. He’d never fingered the older alpha before. “Oh,” he said, his voice soft. 

“Is that okay?” Iwaizumi asked, trying his hardest not to laugh at Daichi’s frazzled expression. 

“Yes!” He answered quickly, “I don’t mind. I just wasn’t expecting it.” 

Iwaizumi got comfortable on his back and willingly spread his legs. “It’s not something that I enjoy very often,” he explained. “But… I’d like to feel you inside me when you give me your bond mark, please.”

Daichi gave him a determined nod. Iwaizumi thought he was going to go straight to fingering him open, but he was pleasantly surprised when Daichi settled down on top of him instead. He licked into Iwaizumi’s mouth, and the older alpha simply let him have control. He rubbed his hands against Daichi’s back and gasped softly into his mouth when he began to roll his hips down against his. 

The friction was enough to have Iwaizumi’s cock twitching. He could feel the way it was wet with his precum. He lifted his legs and wrapped them firmly around Daichi’s waist. He tried his best to keep himself from openly gasping at the way Daichi’s cock was just barely rubbing against his own. Iwaizumi was too into the feeling to notice Daichi fumbling to slick up his fingers with lube. He stiffened for just a moment at the sudden feeling of a finger at his hole before relaxing once more. 

Daichi looked down at Iwaizumi and hoped he couldn’t tell how nervous he was. He shuffled closer to him, which he was surprised was even possible, and began to carefully ease a finger in. Iwaizumi’s breathing hitched and Daichi immediately went to check if he was okay.

“Sorry, it’s been a while,” he stated with a voice soft. 

“It’s okay,” Daichi replied. He placed a hand against Iwaizumi’s cheek and tried his hardest to keep it from shaking. 

“Daichi, relax,” Iwaizumi chuckled. He reached up and ran his fingers through the man’s hair. “Your nerves are starting to make me nervous.” 

“I’m sorry… It’s just- I really want to be good for you,” he stated.

Iwaizumi rumbled quietly and brushed his thumb against the bond mark he’d left on Daichi’s neck. “You always are.” Iwaizumi took the time to scent him before murmuring, “now go on, make me feel good, please.” 

Daichi felt a lot calmer once Iwaizumi scented him, so he began to move the one finger he still had in him. He started off slowly and let Iwaizumi capture his lips in a kiss. He continued to go slow as he methodically stretched him open. He’d eventually worked himself up to three fingers, and as a result, Iwaizumi had dissolved into simply panting into Daichi’s mouth. 

“Fuck me,” he gasped, “I’m ready.”

Daichi didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled his fingers free and lifted Iwaizumi’s legs up onto his shoulders so he’d be able to line himself up. Daichi wanted to see the moment he pushed into him, so he pulled back just enough to watch the way Iwaizumi’s face crumpled. His brows furrowed inward and his mouth dropped open as he gave a rough moan. 

“You feel so good,” Iwaizumi said.

Daichi rumbled at the compliment and gradually began working his hips up to a pace that had Iwaizumi wrapping an arm across his back. The other came up to press a hand against the headboard so he could keep himself from being pushed up the bed. His hips stuttered as Daichi pressed wet kisses to his chest, and he sucked in a ragged breath when Daichi got to his nipples. 

“They’re sensitive,” Iwaizumi said as he noticed Daichi’s quirked brow. 

“Mm,” Suga said from where he was now effectively riding Oikawa’s cock. “You really shouldn’t have told him that. He’s not going to leave them alone now.” 

Iwaizumi made an amused sound that dissolved into a hitched gasp. He bit his lip and tried to keep his eyes from rolling as Daichi tongued at his right nipple. Suga smiled in amusement because he’d never seen Iwaizumi succumb to pleasure in such a way. He was usually stoic and assertive in bed. Seeing his usual demeanor break underneath Daichi’s body was really hot. 

Suga focused his attention back on Oikawa and placed his hands on the man’s flushed chest. He leaned forward so he could have more leverage to grind his ass down. The feeling of Oikawa’s cock nestled deep within him had Suga shaking. He felt his own cock twitch and knew Oikawa had noticed the movement when he felt the man’s hand grip him. His hips stuttered at the way he corkscrewed his fist and he tried his best to keep from crying out, but he was just so close to coming already. He would’ve been embarrassed, but Suga knew all of his boyfriends loved how easy it was for him to experience an orgasm. He knew they got a thrill out of watching him try his hardest to keep from coming, but ultimately end up failing.

“Tooru,” he whined. He tried to keep his hips moving in a steady rhythm, but he couldn’t. “I’m c-close.” 

Oikawa moved Suga’s hands off of his chest and rumbled in appreciation when the older omega pressed his chest against his. He gave him a rough kiss before peppering soft ones across his cheek and along his jaw. “Ready?” He asked. 

Suga whimpered and nodded weakly before baring his neck. “Please.” 

With one more soft kiss to his skin, Oikawa bit down hard enough to form a bond. He could tell the moment Suga’s body realized because the omega trembled as he fell into his orgasm. Oikawa wished he had been able to see it with his own eyes, but the way his own body felt truly did make up for it. He felt just like he had when he bonded with Iwaizumi. He felt inexplicably happy, and like he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life with anyone else. When he’d bonded with Iwaizumi, Oikawa thought he was never going to be able to feel that way for anyone else except for the alpha. However, as he gently licked at the fresh bond mark on Suga’s neck, Oikawa realized he’d been wrong. Oikawa rubbed his hands up and down Suga’s back as he felt him shift on top of him. 

“My turn,” Suga whispered softly. “You ready?” 

Oikawa took a moment to look at him. He admired the ash-colored hair and flushed pale skin. He looked over the mole and peered into soft, caring brown eyes. “I’ve been ready since the day I met you, Koushi. I knew you were going to be something to me the moment I watched you step foot into the gym for that practice match.” 

Suga smiled and Oikawa willingly exposed his neck for him. He gasped at the feeling of teeth against his skin, and after that, he was simply falling. He was vaguely aware of the way his hips stuttered up as he promptly orgasmed from being bonded. His hands dug into Suga’s skin and he cried out as the older omega cooed softly in his ear. He hadn’t been aware he’d closed his eyes until he felt soft fingers gently brush along his eyelashes. 

“Daichi’s about to bond with Iwa,” he murmured. “Do you want to watch?” 

“Yes, please.” 

The two omegas worked to shift their bodies so they were spooning. Oikawa wrapped an arm around Suga’s waist and smiled when he immediately took a hold of his hand. From where they were resting, the two watched Daichi grasp Iwaizumi’s wrists in his hands. He held them down near the older alpha’s head before sliding his hands up until their fingers were clasped together. 

“Daichi,” Iwaizumi gasped, rumbling deep as he felt him grind his cock against his prostate. “Fuck, that-” He cut himself off with a choked moan. “Please, I don’t-” 

Daichi stared down at Iwaizumi’s shaking form and the only thing he could think about was how fucking grateful he was. Iwaizumi was the most serious out of all of them. His ability to be this vulnerable beneath Daichi, another alpha, fucking meant something. It meant that Iwaizumi trusted him, and he was just so damn grateful that Iwaizumi didn’t see him as a threat. 

At the sight of Iwaizumi turning his head to the side, Daichi leaned down and bit him. The older alpha shuddered and gasped brokenly as his knot popped without any outside stimulation. He gripped Daichi’s hands and rumbled deep in his throat at the overwhelming urge to protect him. He’d bonded with Daichi during his rut, but Daichi bonding with him meant that they now shared a complete bond. 

Daichi was able to pull his head just a few inches away from him before Iwaizumi was turning his head to reopen his mark against Daichi’s neck. The younger alpha’s hips surged forward and he groaned at the sudden wave of pleasure that traveled down his spine. He was just barely aware of his knot, but he managed to pull it out of Iwaizumi before he was coming inside of him. 

“I almost knotted you.” He laughed breathlessly and pressed a heavy kiss to the man beneath him. Iwaizumi was right when it came to bonding with another alpha. It really wasn’t any different than bonding with Suga. He wanted to hold Iwaizumi close and keep him safe from anyone who dared to hurt him. 

Iwaizumi huffed out a breath as Daichi pulled out of him. He took a moment to just breathe and gather his thoughts. He could feel and hear shuffling beside him. He went to turn his head to see what was going on, but just as he did so, Suga was crawling on top of him. 

“Hajime,” he greeted cheerfully, “hi.” 

“Hi, Koushi,” Iwaizumi replied. He pushed a tuft of hair away from the omega’s face before wrapping both of his arms around him. He used his strength to roll them over so they were both laying on their side. “Are you doing okay?” 

“I’m great,” Suga answered. 

“Do you think you can come again?” 

Suga nodded his head, “yeah, I think so.”

“Good,” Iwaizumi said as he reached a hand down to gently get his fingers wet with Suga’s sweet smelling slick. He brought his hand back up and took his slowly growing erection and Suga’s into his grasp. They’d both just come, so he knew it wouldn’t take much for either of them to reach another orgasm. He went slow, because he could tell Suga was still a bit sensitive. 

Leaning forward, Suga captured Iwaizumi’s lips in a soft kiss and sighed into his mouth. One hand was beneath his cheek while the other was reaching down to massage the alpha’s balls. Suga smiled at hearing Iwaizumi’s soft groan, and he tried his best to keep his own hips still as Iwaizumi fisted the both of them. 

Beside them, Daichi was sitting up with his back against the headboard of the bed. His fingers were nestled inside Oikawa who was facing him and sitting on his lap. Similar to Iwaizumi, Oikawa was using both of his hands to slowly jerk the two off. 

It was nearly silent in the room as the four men focused on pleasuring each other. It was a conglomerate of soft noises that represented how good they were all feeling. Suga’s soft sighs and Iwaizumi’s deep rumbles meshed well with Oikawa’s quiet whimpers and Daichi’s low groans. It was no different from all of the other times they’d touched and caressed one another’s skin. Their individual scents were as strong as ever. Oak, cedar, citrus, and lavender were all encompassing as the four men barrelled towards their end goal of finally forming a four-way bond. 

Daichi briefly wondered who was going to come first, but knew it was going to be Oikawa when he felt the man clench around his fingers. His thighs trembled as he tilted his head to the side and whined, “Dai-chan.” 

With a gentle peck to the already sensitive skin, Daichi sunk his teeth into Oikawa’s neck and bonded with him. He continued to fuck his fingers into the omega and smiled warmly at the way he clung to him. When he first met Oikawa, Daichi never thought he would eventually bond with him. Oikawa could only think the same as he moved to nestle his face against Daichi’s neck and bond with him, too. He felt the man spill over his hand as he pecked all three bond marks. Pulling away, he pressed his forehead against Daichi’s and the two simply looked at each other. They didn’t have to speak to know how the other felt. 

At the sound of Suga gasping, the two turned to peer down at him and Iwaizumi. The alpha had moved his hand so it was gently cradling the back of Suga’s head. His fingers were nestled in soft, ash-colored hair as he worked Suga over with his other hand. Suga brought up a hand to grip Iwaizumi’s thigh as he concentrated on keeping himself from getting overwhelmed. 

For as attentive as Suga was, Iwaizumi was even more so. He’d long since learned what Suga looked like when he was on the brink of losing it. He could tell by the way he’d tucked his bottom lip in between his teeth. His eyes had taken on a slightly desperate look. He always looked like that when he was overwhelmed with work or school assignments. He looked to Iwaizumi like he wanted him to solve all of his problems. 

“Bond with me,” Iwaizumi rumbled, he bared his neck. He knew Suga had to do it to him first before he could return the favor. 

Suga didn’t hesitate to lean forward and sink his teeth into Iwaizumi’s skin. He grunted at the feeling and felt his cum land on his hand. He quickly wiped it off before taking Suga back in his grip. The omega whimpered and simply bared his neck right back at the alpha in front of him. Iwaizumi decided to scent Suga before breaking the skin with his teeth and forming a bond. He held him close and felt the way Suga shuddered through an orgasm in his arms as he rutted his erection up into his fist. 

“Hajime,” Suga sobbed, “it’s a lot.” 

“I know,” Iwaizumi replied softly. He scented him again so he’d start to calm down. Forming a bond had always been known to be an intense and overwhelming experience. It could take a lot out of a person to tie themselves to another and form a deeply rooted connection. Some people could handle it well while others struggled through it. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to bond. Instead, they couldn’t handle the intensity of it all at once. Suga had bonded with two people in the span of minutes and his body and mind were reeling from it. “But, I’m right here,” Iwaizumi soothed, “I’ve got you. You’re alright.” 

“I love you,” Suga breathed. “I love all of you.” 

Iwaizumi scented him once more and felt relieved at the way Suga’s body went lax. “I love you, too.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead and peered up at the two men who were still watching them. “And so do Oikawa and Daichi.”

Daichi slipped from the bed and hurriedly entered the bathroom. He wet a handful of cloths with warm water and wrung the water out so they were damp. He went back to the bed and handed them out to Suga, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi. Suga was grateful for the cloth and used it to clean his face of tears first. 

“I told myself in my head that I wasn’t going to cry,” he murmured tiredly. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Kou-chan,” Oikawa reassured as he cuddled close to the omega after he’d cleaned himself up. “I cried when Iwaizumi bonded with me, so don’t be embarrassed about it.” 

Daichi slid in beside Oikawa and pulled a blanket over the four of them. They’d have to get up soon, but that simply didn’t matter for now. 

“Did you really know I’d be something to you the moment you saw me, Oikawa?” 

“Yup,” the omega answered Suga’s question easily. 

Iwaizumi chuckled, “you should’ve seen his face. I don’t think I’ll ever forget it. I was sitting on the bench when Karasuno all filed in. Oikawa was practicing his serves, and the moment you walked in, he just froze. He turned to look at me with the most frantically determined expression I’d ever seen. All I could think was _‘shit’_ because he’d only ever looked like that when he wanted something.”

“So you knew, too?” Daichi asked quietly. 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi replied. “I just sighed because I wasn’t looking forward to having to face you if Oikawa did something you didn’t like to your omega. I was ready to apologize for his actions if you were prepared to have a standoff.”

Suga giggled, “imagine you two standing off…” 

“Mm, there was that one time in the kitchen,” Oikawa reminded. 

Daichi groaned, “I still can’t believe that was because of mushrooms.”

Suga squawked, “who doesn’t like mushrooms? They’re delicious.” 

“They taste like dirt,” Iwaizumi deadpanned, “like literal dirt.” 

Oikawa smiled as he listened to Suga grumble about how Iwaizumi just hadn’t had good mushrooms. He carefully fiddled with the older omega’s fingers before speaking, “thank you to the both of you for letting Suga and I get close. I can’t really understand how it must’ve felt for you both to watch your omega get close to someone else.” 

“It was scary at first,” Daichi admitted softly, “but you made him happy. I’ve never wanted to keep Suga away from something that makes him feel that way.”

“Plus, I got closer to Daichi through you two. I don’t think that would’ve happened if you hadn’t sprung that onsen trip on us.” Iwaizumi glanced at Daichi when he hummed in agreement. 

“That’s true,” Oikawa stated as he closed his eyes. It was quiet as the four men began to drift off to sleep. Oikawa nuzzled his nose against Suga’s hair and tiredly breathed in his lavender scent. He could smell Iwaizumi’s oak and from behind him came Daichi’s cedar. At the smell of his own citrus, he asked, “does anyone know how to make candles?” 

“What?” Daichi asked softly. “Are you still awake? Or are you talking in your sleep like last time?” 

Suga snorted at the memory of Daichi unknowingly having a full conversation with Oikawa while the omega was sleeping. 

“I’m awake,” Oikawa answered. “We just smell really good. I want to make a candle of our scent.” 

“Oh, that sounds lovely actually,” Suga whispered. “What do you think, Iwa?”

“I think you two need to go to sleep,” Iwaizumi replied as he pulled Suga closer to him. He kissed his cheek before murmuring, “I’ll buy the stuff to make candles tomorrow.”

The whispered ‘yes!’ from both omegas as well as the low chuckle from Daichi made Iwaizumi smile. Suga brought his hand to his mouth so he could stifle a yawn. He closed his eyes and felt himself completely succumb to the warmth radiating from the bodies surrounding him. Iwaizumi watched him and listened to the deep, steady breathing of Oikawa and Daichi as well. Since he was the oldest and an alpha, Iwaizumi had always had this urge to protect his three boyfriends. It was a constant feeling that only died down whenever they were all alone in a room together. As they all laid in bed, Iwaizumi found himself relaxing because there were no outside threats. It was just them, and at the end of the day, that’s how he hoped it would always be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive critiques are more than welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
